drangarfandomcom-20200215-history
Domorn
The last Dragornborn ruled city from the once mighty Draconic Empire. This spire city is located the west coast in The Freedales, upon a large craggy outcrop. The city can be seen from miles around and so it has almost become a capital city of sorts in this independant land. Domorn acts as a holy site for all Dragornborn who will make the trip there at least once in their lives. During the fall of the Draconic Empire, this city was the last safe haven for the Dragonborn, its strategic position with the view of land for miles around made it almost impregnable as any army could be seen coming. However it was only when a group of guerilla fighter made their way inside and insighted rebellion. The approaching rebel armies took this advantage and the city was theirs within the day. Rulership and Authority Domorn is an autocracy ruled by the immortal emperor Kimbatuul dur Hizire dar Domoran and power is distributed to clans below him. The most powerful clan is the emperor's most favoured one. This clan has two clans which owe it allegiance and loyalty, those two clans each have two clans under eachother and so on. All clans are part of clan from Domorn are also within clan Domoran. Clans shift in power under the influence of the emperors favour and their own intrigue and plotting. Kimbatuul dur Hizire dar Domoran The Emperor of Domorn, Hizire is roughly 643 years of age due to the curse of immortality inflicted upon him. Hizire was the Emperor during the reign of the Draconic empire at the apex of his power. However when the rebellion of lesser races bought down the empire a group of powerful rebel mages made a pact with an outside force, cursing him with immortality. His body remain in prime condition and has not withered through time, his mind however, did not take the years well. Clan Hierachy Most clans follow the standard hierachy as follows, from most power to least. Clan Elder>Clan Seniors>Clan Militants>Clan Crafters>Clan Dignitaries>Clan Fresh-Scales Castes Clans have threes castes: Militants, Crafters and Dignitaries. The power of the castes is usually in the order shown above, it can change throughout clans however. Militants compirise of the majority of most clans. Most are soldiers however it does contain spellcasters. Crafters are made up of smiths, brewers, alchemists, scroll scribers and so on. Dignitaries form the diplomatic and subterfuge arm of the clans, improving relations with other clans and undercutting the efforts of other clans. Clan-FreshScales Young Dragonborn who have yet to be assigned a caste are refered to as Fresh-scales. When a Dragonborn comes of age they go through a series of tests to determine whihc caste they would suit best. Clan-Seniors Clan-Seniors are a council of sorts that is elected by the Clan Elder. The seniors contain members of each caste however they are considered a member of the seniors before a caste member. Clan-Elder The most senior Dragonborn of the clan, they act of leader and guid of the clan. The Clan-Elder is usually a militant however this changes between clans. There are many disputes between the Clan-Elder and other potential Elders due to the power that the position wields.